Your Heart Is Mine
by ForeverEdwardsEternal
Summary: Bad girl Bella Swan is forced to Forks to live with her dad. There she befriends two brothers, falling for one that can never fall for her back.


**Hi Guys**. **It's my first fanfic and I'd love it if you guys would leave me some love. This story is rated M. It contains underage drinking, drug use and sexual contact. If that's not your cup of tea or your not the right age then please leave. One last thing before we start the story, I don't have a beta so please if I have any grammer or spelling mistakes forgive me. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer - Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like messing with the characters.**

"Bella would you please watch your steps" Charlie shouted exasperated, as I tripped over the threshold carrying my suitcase with me. I rolled my eyes at him. It wasn't my fucking fault that I was a klutz, if anything it was _his_ fault. I didn't get my clumsiness from my mom. I sighed I missed my mom, Renee. I had moved from sunny Arizona to drizzy Forks to give Renee and her husband Phil some privacy. I had also decided to come and visit my father for some quality time, I chuckled to myself.

I went up the flight of stairs calling over my shoulder "Going to my room, gonna starting unpacking my stuff" Charlie grunted, not even looking up from the tv. I sighed and continued going up.

As I reached my room I stared at it. It hadn't changed at all, the yellow curtains were still up, the old computer was in the corner, I reminded myself to tell Charlie to get me a new one. The only thing that had changed was my bed. I discarded my suitcase and fell on to the bed. I was starting school tomorrow, and I didn't know what to expect. I finally got off the bed and started unpacking my stuff which wasn't much. After I was done I went downstairs to check on Charlie.

He was still watching tv. I stared at him, then I went into the kitchen to check if we had anything to eat or cook and as expected the whole kitchen was empty. I went back into the living room and said "We have nothing at home, I'm gonna go to grocery store". Charlie stared at me then smiled, looking amused "Oh yeah? and what are you gonna in?".

I stared back at him and muttered "Shit" under my breath. "Well, I got you a little something why don't you follow me out" Charlie said as he got off the couch and went out. I followed him and saw a small Audi r8 spyder parked into the drive way. "Is that for me" I asked him stunned, not looking away from the car.

"Sure is" Charlie said proudly, then he hesitated a little and asked me "Do you like it?". I stared at him and then smiled "No, I love it." I went and gave him a hug "Thanks Daddy"

"Your welcome Bella. Well, I'm gonna go and watch the baseball game now, drive safe" He grunted to me and then walked back inside. I got into the audi and put the hood down, put my seatbelt on and drove off. When I got to the store I parked my car. I went into the store and grabbed a basket, and I picked up all the stuff I needed. As I was heading to the cash register I bumped into something or someone. "Hey dickhead watch your going" I said to the person who had bumped into me, picking up the grocery from the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry here let me help you" I heard the person repley and I looked up. Blue eyes stared back at me "Hey I'm Mike, Mike Newton" The guy said and smiled at me. I smiled back at him as I introduced myself "Hi I'm Isabella Swan" I'd be damned If I let the guy call me Bella. "Oh the chief's daughter right?" He asked.

I nodded my head at him "The one and only". I looked at him closely now, he wasn't so bad looking, more like the surfer type, blond hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. How anyone could get tanned where it was constantly raining I didn't know.

"Well I better get going, Charlie must be waiting" I told Mike getting into line. "Yeah, I'll see you in school tommorrow right?" He asked me excitedly. I didn't want to let him get any idea's but I nodded my head and grinned at him "Sure".

After I had paid for all the stuff, I headed back to my car and stuffed all the groceries into the trunk, I drove back and got to the house. As I walked in through the door, I put all the groceries onto the kitchen table and started to work on making pot roast. I made the gravey as the pot roast cooked in the oven. Charlie came in through the door "Something smells good Bells" He sniffed. I chuckled at him as I said "Yup, pot roast. It'll be done in about five minutes."

He nodded his head and went back to watch his game. After the table was set up I called Charlie and he came through the door and sat down on the chair and started stuffing his face, I sat with him and ate my roast with a little more manners then him. When we were down he burped loudly and said "Thanks Bella, that was delicious". I hummed back at him and started picking up the dishes to put them in the sink. After I was done I called "Dad I'm going up. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Bells" He called at me. I climbed up the stairs and went up to bed. I sat beside the window and opened it wide. I went into my drawer and toke out a cigrette from where it was hidden. I had been smoking for the past year. Yeah, sue me I'm only seventeen but it relaxed me to my core and I didn't give a fuck about what anyone thought about it. No one else knew about me smoking. It was my dirty secret.

After I was done, I through it out the window, and changed into my shorts and tank top for the night. I went and layed in bed and before long, sleep over toke me.

_Monday_

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep_

Ugh, what was that awful sound? I groaned and looked around the room and checked what time it was. _7:00 am._ I sighed, I still had an hour left to get ready.

I went into the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. When I came out I went straight into my room to pick my clothes out. Now, I didn't really care about what I wore but it was the first day and I wanted to make an impression.

I finally decided on some black skinny jeans, a blue tube top and a black pull over that said "If looks could kill". I grabbed my bag and went downstairs and saw that Charlie was already gone. I grabbed an apple and put my sneakers on then went out the door. It was sunny, wow I hoped that was a good sign and that today would be a good day. I got into my audi and drove off to _Forks High_ and saw that I was early. I went into the registration office and went straight to the secretery. her name read. "Hi I'm Isabella Swan" She stared at me and then gave me all the papers. "Right, well here you are dear, have a good day". I smiled at her then went to find my first class American History. I sighed I hated history. What was the point of it anyways?

The first period bell rang and I went into the class and gave my teacher the slip. signed it and I went to the back of the class. blabbered about World War two. I could hear the whispers starting about me. I ignored them, I couldn't care less about what they thought of me. When the bell rang I let out a relieved sigh and went to my next class Spanish. As the second period bell rang I went into the next classroom and gave the slip. I went and sat at the back again. made me read the first two paragraphs, I internelly gave her the finger. Third period was free period and I went out back behind the sheds for a smoke. I saw I wasn't the only one there. Two boys were standing there, one had stormy blue eyes, blonde curls and was about six foot two. The other had a strange mixture of red and brown hair, no _bronze_ coloured hair, jade green eyes and was six foot. I ignored them and lit my cigrette up. One of them cleared their throat, I didn't look up to see which one.

"Hey, new girl" I finally looked about to see the blonde one talking to me. "Yeah, I'm Isabella" He looked at me stunned "Isabella? as in Isabella Swan?" I nodded my head at him. "Well, I prefer Bella"

"Well, I'm Jasper Cullen and that's my brother Edward Cullen" I nodded and smirked at them. Jasper grinned back and well, Edward looked like he couldn't give a fuck that I was there. I briefly wondered what his problem was before Jasper brought my attention back to him.

"Aren't you the chief's daughter" I nodded my head at him and blew the smoke through my nose. The bell rang then and I was about to turn away when I heard Jasper call after me "Hey, Bella we'll save you seat at lunch" I turned to see him wink at me. I chuckled at nodded my head at him.

_Maybe living in Forks wasn't going to be so bad after all._

**Hello again girls. Yes, I'm sorry it was so short, the next chapter will be longer I promise. I will update soon. Please leave me some love. Now, all the pictures will be posted on my profile for this story.**


End file.
